


thought crimes

by mori_mocha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Constipation, M/M, Yearning, dimitri is innocent and pure and i am being wholly indulgent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha
Summary: dimitri has some confusing and indecent thoughts. this isn't going where you think it will.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	thought crimes

**Author's Note:**

> guys at the time of posting this?? i've only finished the first mock battle event ant just got my first mission. my brainrot is so intense and it is purely dimitri. save me help me--

He isn't sure when it starts, but one day, Dimitri starts to pay close attention to his new professor. Maybe it was due to catching him stretching in the classroom before lectures started that day. It was awkward for them both, as Byleth hadn't expected anyone to come so early, and he quickly stood straight before he could collapse from embarrassment. Though Dimitri himself had turned away and covered his eyes, face tinting red from the sight of Byleth doing the splits against a pillar.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't think twice about the incident, or about Byleth. But oh, he is a liar. He lied through his teeth and he knows it. Now the professor is all he can think about. He brought it upon himself with such a foolish promise, really.

He tries not to let his eyes linger for too long. He tries not to focus on how Byleth's fingertips linger themselves on the spine of any book he pushes back onto the shelf, tenderly tracing downwards until pulling away almost hesitantly. He tries to ignore how happy Byleth sounds when calling out to him for whatever the professor needs him for, even if it was only a simple  _ 'hello' _ . He tries to pay no mind to how breathtaking Byleth looks during battle, sweat slicked and breathing heavy, intensity burning in dark eyes that feel as if they stare through his very soul, even if he wasn't the one in Byleth's line of sight.

Dimitri shakes his head subtly to himself, letting out a silent sigh. He's studying now, he can't let himself get distracted just because he thinks a boy is pr… His face flushes red. He thinks Byleth is pretty. He's thought plenty of people were pretty, of course. Being a prince, surrounded by nobility and hard working commoners, he sees many pretty people. But Byleth felt like a new kind of pretty. Something like butterflies in a meadow or a sunlit forest scene. Something natural and untouched.

Does he… want to _touch_ Byleth? 

He shakes his head again. Of course he does. Touching is necessary during sparring matches. Though, as he ponders it more, he figures that he doesn't mind it when he and Byleth pat each other's backs after a good match. And he did enjoy giving Byleth hugs when asked, and he somewhat hoped it would happen more often, not just when the professor seemed upset. Not to mention Byleth has a very firm yet careful handshake. He often found himself wishing that the interaction wasn't so fleeting. His face turns red again, and he attempts to hide the sight from nobody behind his hands. He wants to hold Byleth's hand. Dimitri wants to hold Byleth's hand because he thought the processor was pretty.

A gentle hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts, and quite frankly startles him, but he manages to look up relatively calmly. As his eyes locked with Byleth's, he turns his face away again, covering his mouth on instinct so he wouldn't say anything regrettable.

"You're red," Byleth's tone is gentle, with a hint of concern, but Dimitri can almost hear his smile. "Have you eaten yet this evening? It would be wise to not neglect yourself in turn of studying by yourself."

Dimitri clears his throat and looks at the book in front of him. He's barely touched it, if he's being honest, due to being lost in thought all day. "Right, yes… It does seem like a good time to have a meal and retire for the night."

Standing, Dimitri puts his bookmark in between the pages, and he closes the thick tome. Byleth steps away from the bench to allow the house leader to step out, and as they begin walking towards the dining hall, a friendly conversation sparks between them. It takes Dimitri no time at all to realize his professor had caught onto his nervousness and was attempting to calm him down, which worked even better afterwards. 

At some point, Byleth excitedly stops them both, scooping Dimitri's hands into his own and asking for a one on one sparring, eyes lit up with anticipation. The way the professor squeezes his hands, pulling them closer with each second he's left waiting, makebDimitri feels his face trying to heat up, and he tries not to let it, slowly agreeing in a haze. Byleth seems too riled up to notice and begins walking again, with a bit more of a bounce to his step.

Before he can stop himself, Dimitri calls his attention back. He himself isn't sure why. Still, of course, Byleth turns to him with a curious half smile. "Can you…  _ we _ … do that again? The…" He's humiliated at how poorly he's speaking, but the professor seems not to mind, so he tries to still himself. "Can we, perhaps, hold… hold hands…"

Byleth blinks a few times, and Dimitri worries he stepped out of line. But a gentle hand intertwines its fingers with his and swings his arm gently. His cheeks tint red, and he smiles, nervously squeezing Byleth's hand. They continue to walk to the dining hall, resuming their previous conversations, and their housemates proceed to erupt in jests as they arrive together.

Dimitri felt happy that he was able to voice his desire, even if the professor didn't seem to notice how much it meant to him. He supposes he'll allow himself to think about Byleth more. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed towards the end but i'm still very proud of it! please let me know what you think either here and/or on tumblr!  
> https://morimocha.tumblr.com/


End file.
